Drug Kisses
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: Short, fluffy Liley one-shot. Hopefuly worth reading. Let no one know, that you are my drug... this summary really sucks I know, don't worry the story is better than this! Anyway, REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana; I only own the idea of this fanfiction.**

**Warnings: This fanfiction will be shoujo-ai although is mostly fluff. But if you are disgusted even by this little thing then please leave now.**

**A/N: Well, I was eating this afternoon and the weirdest thing happened to me. Want to know? Well I'll tell you anyway. I got inspired! It was weird because I never get inspired during the day; I mostly do during late hours at night. But that weird thing happened and so this came out. **

**I know this is short, and is all fluff, but read it and tell me what you think. **

_Drug kisses_

_Just kiss me once, and again, and again. Make it four to five times until we have lost count. Kiss me silently so no one will hear us. Kiss me softly; allow me to feel your soul through your lips. Listen to the painfully melodious symphony my heart is playing for you, while you ignore your own. But do not worry my love, for your heart will not be abandoned to the lonely cage of your magnificent body, nor will its call be ignored. I'm here, and I'll listen to it, whenever it plays for me, I'll be more than glad to listen to it. _

As her lips softly brushed mine, I felt it. Something I didn't feel with him. Never have I felt it with him.

She kissed me again with the same exaggerated care she had done so many times before. I thought that perhaps she was scared, but as I gazed at her beautiful white face, I saw her expression didn't hold anything even remotely similar to fear. I smiled inwardly, relieved to have confirmed once again, that she still felt like I did about our little scheme.

I kissed back, finally indulging in this wonderful feeling. With the same caution of our kiss, I lay my hands on her waist. She took this as cue and raised her arm; one went to the back of my neck, while the other softly caressed my left cheek; her fingertips barely grazing me, as if I would break.

She was always so tender with me. I remember her telling me once I asked her about it:

"I just don't want to mess this up like I do with everything else. You are too important for me…and! Well, you are like a porcelain doll. If I'm not careful enough I feel like you are going to break on me, and that's not even on the list of the things I want." She had looked so cute when she said that.

Thus, her touches are like the relaxing wind or the soothing waves of the ocean, although you can barely see them, you can feel them all over your body.

A few minutes passed transforming our chaste kiss into a passionate one. I kissed her harder wanting, no, needing to taste her more and she did the same, kissing me with the same force.

It always went like this, when we had a chance to, it always happened this way. A slow, careful start to assure us of what we want then our passion would escape its confinements within the deepest cells of our souls.

I loved it. I love every single second of it. At first I wondered why, I thought perhaps the reason was the excitement of secrecy, but encounters after I realized that had little to nothing to do with it. What really had me here, doing this even though I know I shouldn't, was everything else. Things like suddenly getting the opportunity to be alone with her. The feel of her gaze on me as we steal nervous glances at each other. How we begin to get closer and more comfortable, and our useless chit-chat that lead up to a totally different conversation, a conversation where our mouths lost their voice while our hearts whispered in their place.

I whispered to her pressing my lips to hers and she whispered to me moving then against mine. We whispered to one another words and feeling that are not meant for ears, but for souls.

_Do it, just like that over and over again. Let our souls unite through this glorious kiss we share on this day. Don't let me go, because I don't want to let you go. Just kiss me, like only you can. _

I felt like I was going to fall and I could feel her shaking within my arms, but I didn't want to halt our kiss and I knew she didn't either. Her eyes pleaded me not to stop and so I obliged. I pushed her gently against the wall of this solitary classroom, just to keep ourselves steady. With our bodies pressed together, we kissed. Softly and rough, slowly and faster, we kissed until the need of air came up. Still we held a bit more until I could feel my lungs burn and we had to let go.

Our lips parted allowing us to breath. I planned on making this separation as brief as possible, since we never had enough time, but as I started to hear her I quicken my pace.

"Mi-" Was all she had time to say before I shut her with another kiss, killing her intentions.

_Don't, don't say my name but scrape it along my heart. Mark me, with something deeper than words. If you want to say my name, don't even think it; just write it in the innermost sections of my heart with a caress. And don't you dare forget to write yours along with it, so even if you are not physically here, our names will never be apart, as well as our hearts. _

She knows it; she knows I don't want her to speak my name, for if she did, I'm sure they'll hear us. They'll know that we are here, pouring essence to each other, and they'll take her away from me. I will not allow that, even if it means to hide forever.

But I understand her, therefore I'm not mad. I know how it feels to need to shout her name, to make sure she hears you, to make sure she's real. You just want to see how she responds to it; you want to see how her eyes sparkle when you say her name. Yes, I know how that feels, because I experience it every time I touch her, I kiss her, I hold her, even when I simply look at her. Yet I bite my tongue and hold her tighter, closer to me.

While we kiss and hug and caress I start to hear him. Apparently he's gotten lonely and decided to go look for me, how opportune. I think sarcastically. Always him who's always on the way, I should get rid of him, but what for? She could do the same but she doesn't. And we both know why, its just easer this way.

I hear him call my name again and again, his nearing. Hesitating, I start to pull away slowly, just to have her pull me harder by the neck pressing my lips to hers once again. I compel to her wishes for a second, but I can still hear him approaching, so I pull back again. I look at her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes bursting with anguish mirroring my own. I can feel a heartache coming as I kiss her soundly, while caressing her blond hair and softly brushing her cheek. I step away from her taking her arms from around my neck, and with regret, I walk out the door.

_Forget them, while I'm here with you, forget them all, and when I'm not, remember me. Remember our kiss, and our caresses, remember how our hearts beated like one, and how our souls merged together. But we won't tell anyone, this will be our little secret, because no one deserves to know, that a look from your beautiful eyes keeps the blood on my veins, that a touch of your hand flutters my soul, and that the nectar of your lips is like air and water to me. I know they won't understand that you, and only you, are like a drug to me; my one and only drug. _

_Let no one know that I love you, and you love me, like a drug. _

**A/N: So…what do you think? Go tell me in a review please! No flames are accepted, just constructive criticism. **

**And thank you all for reading! **


End file.
